


Heart Holds

by iysabeau



Series: Rock Climbing Modern Assassins AU [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amicable Exes, Background Relationships, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Assassins, Rock Climbing, Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iysabeau/pseuds/iysabeau
Summary: When Eivor has to switch rock climbing gyms after transferring out of his home city to a new university, he is left without his old social life. At this new gym, he meets many other climbers, some who go to his school, and others who don’t. One person in particular, an employee named Hytham, catches his eye immediately, especially when that employee sets some of the hardest routes in the gym despite his small stature. The pair develop a unique and competitive relationship built on respect, love for climbing, and mutual attraction.
Relationships: Eivor/Hytham (Assassin's Creed), Erke Bodilsson/Stowe, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci, Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Rock Climbing Modern Assassins AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040462
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is, as the hip people say, un-beta’d, though I’ll proofread it better when it’s complete. I intend on 3-5 chapters depending on my mood and motivation.  
> This fic is spoiler free but if you aren’t familiar with AC1, AC2, and Valhalla characters, you may find it confusing.

Eivor didn’t want to switch to a new rock climbing gym. He enjoyed the staff, the routes, and the environment. Had he not transferred schools, finally moving out of his shared house with Sigurd, he wouldn’t have considered getting a membership for another gym. Community college had been convenient and Sigurd was kind enough to let Eivor stay until he transferred to university, yet tensions grew as Eivor approached his fifth year at the community college with no plans of transferring. A year later Eivor had reluctantly declared his major as philosophy. He liked philosophy to some extent—specifically the mythology and folklore he was able to study through the major— yet he felt limited by having to pick. 

His friends, Stowe and Erke, had recently moved into a house together with a bedroom to spare that they offered to Eivor. The rent they asked for was cheaper than any apartments in the area and that alone made it worth coming home early and finding them kissing hard on the couch. Eivor tried to spend many hours away daily, and being within walking distance to the university helped with that. He loved their company, but he frequently felt invasive. They were, after all, a young couple in their first house and shouldn’t have to behave a certain way because of Eivor. He never asked them to, but he was certain that the pair were so used to hiding their relationship early on into it, they couldn’t help but remain secretive even in front of a trusted friend such as Eivor. 

Sigurd called him once he moved, recommending a gym managed by some friend of his that Eivor had met once or twice, Basim. The man never rubbed him the right way, but Sigurd liked him and that was all that mattered to Eivor. The owners, Bayek and Ava, had a mysterious relationship with the rock climbing community: rarely seen, but rumored to be some of the best climbers in the state. The gym was called the Hidden One’s Climbing Gym and it’s reputation, according to Sigurd, was unlike any other. While open to the general public and amateur climbers like most gyms, those with memberships were said to be the best of the best. Many of them would compete and have bouldering outings in the mountains or national parks when not at the gym. 

The gym was huge, especially the bouldering area, in comparison to Eivor’s old gym which mostly had well-worn rappelling areas. Everything in the Hidden One’s Climbing Gym was new and well kept, the bright colors of holds still vibrant despite the amount of chalky hands using them daily. No one was at the front desk so Eivor waited, and looked out towards the gym. Two men in their mid twenties bouldered nearby. One was tanned with his longer hair tied in a low ponytail while the other, who was currently half way through the route, had slightly darker skin and curly hair shorn short. 

“FULL SEND, ALTAÏR! SEND IT! DYNO!” the man on the floor bellowed.

The other man, Altaïr presumably, leapt for the hold, his fingers finding grip before he slipped off and plummeted to the cushioned ground. “Fuck,” he said flatly, glaring up at the route he almost finished.

“I bet Malik set that,” the other one huffed, “he’s out to get you, man.” 

“I appreciate the challenge, Ezio. It would do you well to accept that we have room for improvement.”

Before Eivor could hear Ezio’s retort, an employee appeared behind the counter. He was small with dark brown hair and warm brown skin with a dusting of stubble over his face. He wore a black shirt covered in chalk with the gym logo on it— climbing, no doubt, “I’m sorry for wait; today is usually a slow day. I didn’t expect anyone to come in until later,” his round eyes studied Eivor for a moment, looking him up and down, “You have the body of a climber, but I haven’t seen you here before.” 

“I’m here to join, actually. I recently moved and my brother recommended this gym. One of his friends manages apparently,” Eivor said, trying to remain nonchalant. The man in front of him was—unfortunately—his type, and Eivor had to remind himself that the many months of romantic and sexual solitude were making him feel the warmth of that attraction stronger than he would otherwise. He had broken up with his last partner, a childhood friend, Vili, almost a year ago. It wasn’t a bad break up, mutually agreeing that they’d be better friends than lovers, yet the removal of physical intimacy left an empty void inside Eivor. 

“Fantastic,” the attractive employee man said, pulling out some papers, “please fill these out—liability forms and the like.”

Eivor did as the man asked, pushing them back to the him and trying not to stare as the employee read through it, inputting things into the computer with chalky fingers. 

“Eivor,” the man said and Eivor jumped in response, “Am I saying that properly?” 

“I—uh—yes,” Eivor said with a moment of panic before realizing that he had simply read the name on the paperwork. “It’s Norse. My brother and I are from Norway.”

“You wouldn’t happen to be Sigurd’s little brother, would you?” 

Eivor startled, “How did you know?”

The man smiled, proud that he managed to draw such an accurate connection, “I am Hytham. Your brother’s friend, Basim, is my mentor. He trained me in everything I know with climbing and left me and Malik the management position about a month ago while he travels. I’ve met Sigurd a few times and he’s mentioned you.” 

The attraction-caused fog faded from Eivor’s mind at the mention of Basim. He tried to remain neutral, but it was hard not to grow jealous at the closeness that Basim and Sigurd had and how quickly it developed. He didn’t want to admit that he felt replaced by him, but over time, as Sigurd began listening more to Basim’s advice and less of Eivor’s, the jealousy grew. If Hytham had been trained by Basim, the mannerisms that frustrated Eivor so in the older man would probably exist in him as well. 

Shaking off the discontent, Eivor forced a smile, “What a small world it is, no?” He offered a hand which Hytham took, shaking it firmly, the rub of his calloused against Eivor’s hand sending an unwanted spark back into his heart. 

“It is. I’m glad to have met you, Eivor. I hope you enjoy the gym,” Hytham said, handing Eivor a small plastic membership card. “Scan this and feel free to start climbing. If you need any equipment, please ask.”

“I will, Hytham, thank you.” 

Eivor shuffled towards the two men bouldering and noticed that one that fell earlier, Altaïr ,wore a hoodie with the emblem of the university that Eivor attends. An opportunity to meet friends with similar interests wouldn’t go unnoticed by Eivor and he moved closer to get the attention of the pair.

“Do you go there?” Eivor gestured to the logo on the hoodie. He felt a little out of place. Everyone here had friends and groups and routes while he was in a new city and gym, 

Altaïr looked up from the chalk he was crushing angrily in his palm, “I do.” His answer was simple and didn’t open the conversation more leaving Eivor feeling more foreign than before. 

Ezio, who had reached the top of the bouldering wall during this exchange, perched on a larger nearby foot-hold for a moment before jumping down dangerously close to Eivor. He swung his arm around Eivor as if they were old friends and smiled a well-practiced, toothy smile.

“He never says much,  _ amico mio _ , don’t take it personally,” Ezio said, “We both go there. I assume you are asking because you do too?” 

Eivor tensed briefly at the touch and almost entirely forgot that he had asked about the university, “I—uh—yes I do. This upcoming semester will be my first.”

“Lovely, we are all united by student debt, deadlines, and climbing it seems. I am Ezio, by the way, and this is Ataïr.”

“My name is Eivor. A pleasure to meet you both,” he relaxed a little as the arm around him loosened and patted him on the shoulder as it withdrew. “And you two climb here often?”

“We do,” Ezio said enthusiastically. “Everyday if  _ he _ could,” Ezio gestured to Altaïr. “My love at home would never forgive me if more of my time was taken by this gym.” He spoke dramatically as if he were overacting a scene in a play and leaned against the rock wall with the back of his hand to his forehead. “Could you imagine being like Altaïr and living every waking moment hoping you were at the gym so you could—” he paused to heave a fake sigh, “—see your one true love.” Another pause. “The setter who hates you?” At that he put one foot on a hold while reaching up and grasping another with his hand, dangling loosely on the wall, eyes closed with mock sadness.

Eivor glanced at Altaïr to see if he was upset with the outburst, but he seemed unbothered, as if used to Ezio's dramatics. 

“Why Leo puts up with you, I will never know,” Altaïr retorted, standing to push Ezio away from the wall so he could try the dyno again. 

“He, unlike you, can see my true worth.”

Altaïr braced, preparing to jump for the hold he missed earlier, “I’m perfectly happy not seeing your ‘worth,’ as you call it.” He launched himself up, grabbing the hold without slipping. Ezio and Hytham, who was watching from the front desk, whooped in support as Altaïr jumped down with triumph painted on his face. 

Hytham waved Altaïr over and whispered something to him so that the others couldn’t hear. As they spoke, Ezio nudged Eivor “We are cousins in case you are wondering. My other two are on the belays,” he said pointing to a well muscled man with bobbed hair and another with hair short like Altaïrs. The family resemblance was quite striking since three of the four had matching lip scars. Eivor was sure there was a story behind it and he made a mental note to ask later. 

“It must be nice to be so close to family,” Eivor commented. He missed Sigurd regardless of how much they butt heads. 

“No one around?”

Eivor shook his head, “I moved out of my brother’s house when coming here. My mother and father died when I was young.” 

The smile that had been plastered on Ezio’s face softened, “Many of us will understand that loss. My brother and father died five years ago when I was seventeen.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“As am I,” Ezio mused. He nodded towards the wall, “We aren’t here to share our traumatic life stories, are we? Show me what you got.” 

Because he was unpracticed due to the move, Eivor chose to avoid the Altaïr dyno, instead picking a nearby V7 and beginning to scale. His muscles felt weaker from the lack of use, but the familiar burn of climbing invigorated him until he reached the second to last hold. 

“I think they are missing a hold here,” Eivor shouted down to Ezio. He saw the final hold, a very small white nub of a hold, but it was unreasonably far away as if something between the two was missing. 

Ezio stepped back to peer at the wall, “No, that’s correct.”

“That’s ridiculous, how am I supposed to reach that, let alone hold on to it?” He reached out, testing how far he could reach without jumping. “Whose wingspan is so long that they could reach this?”

A laugh sounded from below, “Just jump.”

“To that hold? That’s barely the size of a quarter,” Eivor suddenly regretted picking a V7 yet he doubted that his pride would have settled for less. He bent his knee, swinging slightly to see if he could make the jump before pushing off and hooking onto the hold with two fingers before slipping and falling to the mats below. “God damn it. Who the hell set that?”

Altaïr and Hytham were watching from the desk, a cheeky smile on the smaller one’s face. Hytham spoke up, “That would be me.”

Eivor stared at him incredulously, jaw hanging ajar, “No way.” 

Ezio chuckled from behind him, “Best believe it or he will set them harder just to prove a point.” 

“But you are, like, half of my wingspan,” Eivor said in shock. “How could…” he trailed off, looking at the wal before looking back to Hytham.

Hytham walked around from behind the desk, taking chalk from Eivor’s bag, before climbing the route as if it were a V1. When reaching the second to last hold, he made sure to see that Eivor was watching before leaping to the final hold without falling. He put his hands on the edge of the wall, hanging for a moment, his shirt lifting up from the stretch of his body, before jumping down.

“Like a cat,” Ezio shook his head, impressed.

“You are new here, Eivor, but I’d recommend that you rid yourself of previous notions of what it means to be good at climbing,” Hytham clapped his hands together, getting rid of the residue chalk, “You will learn more that way.” As he finished speaking, another man walked in through the door, wearing a long sleeved employee shirt with one of the sleeves pinned up— missing an arm. Hytham nodded a goodbye to the three climbers before joining his coworker at the front desk. 

“He won’t make your life easy if he’s anything like Malik,” Ezio whispered to Eivor. “Altaïr implied that Malik didn’t actually set something once and ever since he has made routes specifically meant to cause Altaïr to fail.”

“They are to test me,” Altaïr interjected. “To make me grow.” 

“Your skill in climbing is not all that grows because of Malik,” Ezio teased, grinning as Altaïr reddened. 

“You are shameless,” Altaïr said. “My apologies, Eivor, he knows no modesty.”

Eivor waved him off, “No worries, nothing I haven’t heard before.”  _ It was nice _ , he thought,  _ being able to banter again. _

“Besides,” Ezio dropped his voice, “I saw how our new friend looked at Hytham.” 

“Please, Ezio, not everyone has sex on their mind constantly,” Altaïr interrupted, arms crossed.

“Sì, sì. I forgot that you have only two things on your mind. Sex and climbing. And we know who it is that you want to do both with.”

“Behave yourself or you will make Eivor regret talking to you.”

Ezio rolled his eyes, “Nonsense. Drinks and Indian at my place after closing, Eivor. You in?”

Eivor blinked, surprised at the invitation. “I’m not one to turn down free drinks. Or food for that matter.”

“Fantastic. It will be you, my cousins, Hytham, Malik, my sister, and Leo. You can follow me to my apartment but give me your number just in case.” 

Ezio and Eivor swapped numbers before continuing climbing with Eivor avoiding the route that bested him earlier. He glanced over at the front desk and saw Hytham watching him with amusement. Meeting his eyes, Eivor looked away and made a show of using only his arms to scale the last bit of the route he was doing. When looked over again, Hytham was no longer paying attention and instead was deep in conversation with the other employee, Malik. Eivor furrowed his eyebrows, determined to impress the employee yet. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was never going to be a slow burn.

It was through Eivor’s agreement to join Ezio for drinks that Hytham ended up in his car for the ride over to Ezio’s place. Hytham, as Eivor soon learned, lived walking distance to the gym and would usually get a ride from Altaïr, Ezio, or Malik if they made plans after, yet Ezio insisted that Eivor take him instead. 

They had been driving in relative silence, the only noise being the music from the car stereo, when Hytham finally spoke up.

“You climb better than I thought you would,” he said simply. 

“I was rusty. I usually do a lot better.”

Hytham hummed, “You should have taken the compliment. I don’t doubt that you  _ can  _ do better, yet that doesn’t change the fact that you climb well regardless; however, your need to prove yourself says a lot.”

Eivor glanced over and studied the street lights flashing across Hytham’s face before looking back to the road, “A lot about what?” 

“About you.”

“Why don’t you like me?” 

Hytham chuckled, “Eivor, if I didn’t like you, I wouldn’t bother to talk to you, let alone learn more about you. Oh—we are almost at Ezio’s place. Park on the street.”

Despite Eivor’s desire to press Hytham more, he had no choice but to end the conversation as they pulled up to the curb and Hytham got out as soon as the car came to a stop. He noticed that Malik, who was driving Altaïr, had at some point disappeared from behind them.

“Don’t worry. They know where Ezio lives,” Hytham said from the curb, his hands tucked into the pockets of a jacket that he must have brought to work with him. 

“Do you think they stopped to get something?” Eivor asked. Should he have brought something? It felt wrong to not bring something when going to someone’s house. He looked back at the street one last time before joining Hytham on the curb. 

Hytham’s lips were pulled into a small smile, his cheeks darkened from the cold night air, “I’m sure someone is getting something.”

“Oh—you mean...” 

“Mhm,” Hytham’s pale eyes were bearing into his. He pressed a finger to his lips, a signal not to tell. “Our secret, okay?”

Somewhere from the stairs leading up to the second story, Ezio’s voice rang out, “If you ever plan on joining us, Eivor, Hytham knows which one’s mine.” 

Eivor realized in that moment that he had completely forgotten to tell Stowe and Erke that he wouldn’t be home until late. He pulled out his phone and turned to Hytham, “Would you mind waiting a moment? I need to tell my housemates that I won’t be home for a while.”

“They’d worry about you?” Hytham asked with a tilt of his head, “You are old enough to be out late, no?” He was teasing, Eivor noticed, and the stupid rush of attraction he felt earlier flooded back. 

“Stowe always worries, it’s in his nature. But, no, I rather let them know they have time for each other.”

“Living with lovers,” Hytham mused as Eivor held the ringing phone to his ears. “Entertaining, I’m sure.”

Eivor bit back a laugh, “More like a bitter reminder of how alone I am—” Stowe’s voice filled his ear as he picked up. “Oh, hi, Stowe. I won’t be home until late, I’m with some friends I met at the gym.”

Over the phone, Stowe’s voice crackled with amusement, “And I don’t have to worry about them abducting you in the dead of the night?”

“No, I don’t think you do,” Eivor rolled his eyes with a snort.

Erke’s voice rang out; Eivor must have been on speakerphone, “Are any of them attractive? Should we keep our door closed tight when you come home tonight?”

“I’m not going to bring anyone home, Erke,” Eivor chastised, definitely noticing how Hytham raised his eyebrows at his comment. 

“You know we support you,  _ broga _ ,” Erke’s smile was audible. 

“I know, I know. Don’t think about my sex life when you have time for your own.”

A shuffle as someone, presumably Stowe, snatched the phone back, “Anyway— goodbye Eivor. Stay safe.” The line went dead, and Eivor shook his head fondly at Stowe’s bashfulness. 

“You ready?” Hytham asked.

“Lead the way.”

“Your friends,” Hytham began as they started walking towards the apartment buildings. “They seem like good friends to have.” 

“They are. I love them both deeply.”

“Why not bring someone home then? They wouldn’t mind and you said you were lonely.” Hytham wasn’t looking at him, and instead was very focused on watching where he was walking, as if the ground may open up and swallow him whole with one misstep. 

“Well, it seems most people are paired up now amongst you friends,” Eivor noted, recalling that Ezio had a partner and Altaïr and Malik were still nowhere to be seen. 

“It would seem that way, yes,” Hytham nodded. “Claudia has a girlfriend and Desmond was dumped by his a week ago. Connor is seeing someone but won’t tell us who.” A beat. “It looks like all that’s left is me.”

Eivor’s mouth went dry. It absolutely seemed like Hytham was implying that he was available for Eivor to take home.  _ It couldn’t be, _ he thought,  _ Hytham didn’t seem like he would be a one night stand kind of guy.  _ Before he could ask Hytham what he meant, the door they stopped in front of at some point swung open and Ezio ushered them in.

“Hytham! Eivor!” Ezio said with his usual excitement. “Have a seat, and a drink.” He looked around, realizing that two people were still missing, “Where are Altaïr and Malik?” 

Hytham answered for Eivor, “Malik called. They are stopping at his place to let Kadar know he will be out late and get a change of clothes.” Eivor noticed Hytham taping on his phone, typing out a message, without looking away from Ezio. Probably warning Malik of his story, Eivor assessed. 

Ezio groaned, “He could have just stayed in work clothes like the rest of us.” He handed Hytham a drink that he must have mixed, “Want me to mix you something, Eivor.”

“Oh, sure.” Eivor scanned the room. It was small, obviously meant for two people, yet the others seemed very comfortable with squeezing in on the couches and floor. Desmond was fiddling with the game console that sat next to the television. A girl with brown hair and tanned skin sat next to him, Ezio’s sister. Connor was engrossed with his phone, typing away while sipping on a drink. Hytham settled next to him, pulling his knees up so he sat cross-legged on the couch and watched the pair trying to set up the console. He was incredibly pretty, Eivor noted, with how his round eyes with dark lashes, warm brown skin, full lips—

“What’s your type?” Ezio said, snapping Eivor out of his Hytham-haze. 

Eivor’s face reddened, “Excuse me?”

“What type of drink do you like?” Ezio clarified, his catlike grin widening as Eivor tore his gaze away from Hytham. 

Eivor felt like a highschool boy again, obsessing over any vaguely attractive, witty person. It was embarrassing. “Something strong,” he said, deciding that alcohol would burn away the level of awkwardness he was feeling. 

“Coming right up.” As Ezio headed to the connected kitchen, a blond man with loose waves and a small neat beard wearing a large, baggy sweater came from one of the previous closed rooms. He walked up behind Ezio and wrapped his arms around his waist briefly, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck and saying something into his ear. Ezio tilted his head back, their lips brushing, before the blond walked over to where Eivor stood.

“Please, have a seat,” he spoke softly but with a similar energy that existed in his lover. He nodded to the open spot next to Hytham and Eivor sat, incredibly aware of how close he was to Hytham. “It’s so nice to meet you. Eivor, is it?” Ezio must have told him his name. “I’m Leonardo, Ezio’s partner.” They shook hands and Eivor noticed that the softness of Leonardo’s hands meant he was not a climber. 

“A pleasure to meet you. Thank you for having me,” Eivor greeted taking the drink from Ezio as he approached them. 

Ezio plopped down onto the smallest couch that was unoccupied, pulling Leonardo down so that he was partially in his lap. Leo’s face went pink as he straightened up and sat to his side. 

“We have guests,” Leonardo scolded as Ezio snaked an arm around him. He proceeded to say something in what Eivor assumed was Italian. Ezio’s sister, Claudia as she was called by Desmond, made a face at whatever was said and spat her own Italian back at the two.

“How did you two meet?” Eivor asked, trying to distract himself from Hytham’s thigh pressing against his as the smaller man leaned over to try and take the controller from Desmond who finally started up a racing game. 

“End of highschool,” Ezio said fondly as Leo rested his head on his shoulder. “My mother introduced him to me— he was painting a portrait at the time. She wanted to support the local artists in our area, and there she found him: a poor struggling art major trying to pay off his tuition.”

Leonardo scoffed as if the dramatization was something he’s heard many times before. “Art school was a waste of time and money,” he said. I left willingly and was freelancing when the Auditore family hired me.”

“Did you start dating then?”

“Oh goodness, no,” Leo laughed, the very idea preposterous to him. “We were roommates far before we were lovers. Ezio was too obsessed with women to see my feelings for him for many years.” 

“And what changed?” Eivor pressed.

“Alcohol and a night of questionable decisions,” said Leonardo, threading his finger’s with Ezio’s.

“It wasn’t questionable,” Ezio said with a pout. 

“At the time it was.”

Ezio locked eyes with Eivor, “Sometimes you just need something to give you the strength to realize that the things you want are right there in front of you.” He downed his drink and groaned as someone knocked on the door.

Leonardo was the one to stand, a little flustered at the conversation about his and Ezio’s relationship, to open the door. Altaïr and Malik—Malik wearing new clothes— stepped in, immediately taking seats on opposite sides of the room. 

As Eivor watched Altaïr slink over to sit on the floor next to Claudia, he noticed Hytham turn to look at him. Their eyes met, and Hytham nodded briefly, silently reminding him of what he told Eivor earlier. Eivor nodded back, growing more aware of how close they were sitting. He stood, suddenly, and went to the beer and seltzers that Ezio had taken out of the fridge. 

Malik stood near him, and Eivor offered him a drink. “You look like you need this,” Eivor said in a hushed voice that only Malik could hear.

Malik squinted at him, before flicking his gaze back to Hytham who was watching them from the couch with knowing eyes, and nodded. “Thank you,” he said gruffly, pulling the collar of his jacket a little higher. Both of them drank.

The awkwardness began to melt away after two more drinks of whatever Ezio mixed for him, and they all began to talk and jest like old friends. Connor, Eivor learned, was incredibly competitive at video games. Desmond thought he was very good at both games and mixing drinks, yet many seemed to disagree. Claudia lived in the same apartment complex as Ezio with her girlfriend, Paola. Altaïr spoke little, and Malik proffered to talk to Hytham or Leonardo. Ezio was loud and led most conversations though Leonardo chimed in frequently. 

When Claudia left, saying goodbye for the night and Ezio and Leo were both dozed off on the couch, Eivor concluded he’d best stop drinking if he wanted to be able to drive home. Standing, he realized that may not be a possibility anytime soon as he nearly fell over from the rush of lightheadedness that struck him. Malik reached out to balance him, and Eivor was very aware of Altair glaring drunken daggers at him for it. 

“I can drive you and Hytham home if you need,” Malik said. “I barely drank and we can pick your car up in the morning. Though it is late and I wouldn’t mind letting anyone who needs it crash at my place. I live five minutes away.”

“I may have to take you up on that offer,” Eivor said wobbling. He usually could hold his alcohol incredibly well, yet Ezio did say he would make him something strong. “Thank you.”

“Hytham?” Malik asked.

Hytham looked over, his face red from drink and his eyes large and glossy, “Yeah, I’ll take your couch. We can carpool to work tomorrow.”

“In that case, sober up a little, both of you. I don’t want vomit in my car. Altaïr, go with them for a short walk. The cold will help.” Malik spoke with a level of authority yet softness towards them, his voice hardening slightly when addressing Altaïr. 

The moment they left, Hytham turned to Altaïr with curious eyes and a playful smile, “Was it good?” 

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Altair grumbled, face pink from alcohol or embarrassment or both. 

Hytham pressed on, “I know why you and Malik were gone. I covered for you guys, you know.” Hytham was surprisingly childish despite how he presented himself, Eivor realized. Not a bad or unappealing form of childish, but one that made him seem more human. One that made his pretty eyes shine and his lips pull into a wild smile and any care melt away from his face. It could have been the alcohol speaking, but Eivor found it to be incredibly cute.

“Thank you,” Altaïr said, leading them around the apartment grounds, hands deep in his pockets and chin tucked into his hoodie. After a pregnant pause he muttered, “It was good.” 

Hytham, who must be a touchy drunk, grabbed Altaïr’s arm, pulled his collar back, and laughed loudly, “I thought so.” He tilted Altaïr down so Eivor could see the reddish purple marks left on his neck. “Who would have thought that Malik had it in him.” He released his hold on Altaïr.

“I’m leaving you guys here,” Altaïr grumbled. “I’m not drunk enough for this.”

“Go with peace,” Hytham said with seriousness before breaking into a wide grin again, “Get out of here, we know the way back.”

Eivor swallowed heavily, realizing that he would be alone with Hytham. Hytham who he met today. Hytham who looked incredibly beautiful under the light of the moon. As Altaïr faded from view, the pale eyes Eivor had been infatuated with all day snapped back to him with fierce determination. 

“What do you want from me, Eivor,” Hytham said, his voice a low rumble. He placed a delicate hand on Eivor’s chest, guiding him back so he was pressed against the building. “You’ve been looking at me all day.” The warmth of his breath smelt of the most intoxicating alcohol and Eivor’s heart pounded in his chest. Hytham must have felt it because he looked down at where his hand rested and smiled wider. 

“It’s hard not to look at you,” Eivor said honestly. 

“Why?”

“You are beautiful. You outshine everyone in that room even when you are silent. I admire you.” 

Hytham leaned in for a droopy half-embrace, resting his head on Eivor’s collarbone. He smelt of alcohol and chalk and sweat from work, but it flooded Eivor’s senses with warmth and want. “You don’t even know me.”

Eivor wrapped his arms around Hytham, glad that there was no one out on the street at such a late hour, “I could.”

Hytham looked up, lips parted and eyes wide before taking Eivor’s chin in his hand, the calluses of his fingers rubbing against Eivor’s stubble. Their lips were a hair’s width apart, “I like how you talk about me; it makes me want to kiss the praise from your lips.”

Eivor exhaled shakily, lowering his hands to Hytham’s waist. “You can,” he whispered.

Pulling Eivor down, Hytham pressed their lips together, warm and plump and buzzing with the alcohol. Their tongues brushed together, both of them deepening the kiss without hesitation. Hytham’s fingers knotted through Eivor’s hair, loosening the braid it had been in all day and pulled gently, but not without passion. 

They broke apart and Hytham spoke, “I don’t often do this with strangers.” He pressed his palm to Eivor’s cheek. “But you intrigue me.”

“Do I?” Eivor melted into his words.

“You do,” Hytham said before pulling him close again for another kiss. “We probably should head back before they start looking for us.”

Eivor reluctantly nodded in agreement, realizing that he and Hytham had agreed to spend the night at Malik’s and felt his heart skip. Leonardo’s words from early rang in his head as they walked back, standing a little closer together than before:  _ alcohol and a night of questionable decisions. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably end up being 5 chapters of Hytham/Eivor with bonus content for Altaïr/Malik as well as Stowe/ Erke.   
> I know the Eivor/Hytham ship is definitely a bit of a rare pair especially in the mlm form but it reminds me too much of a fusion of AltMal and EzioLeo for me not to love it.   
> This fic is a complete homage to how fics were in 2013-2014 AC fandom. We had sooooo many AUs, a style that seems to have partially gone out of style in the fandom.   
> I hope the casual language is okay. I was trying to have a similar tone to average romcom/ YA stories: easy to read and digest with a focus on character and dialogue.

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary:  
> Belay—To keep a climber from falling too far by using friction on the rope. The system that stops a climber's fall. It includes the rope, anchors, belay device and the belayer.
> 
> Beta—Information about a climb. "Running beta" is information given while the climb is being executed.
> 
> Bouldering—Climbing close to the ground without the use of a rope. Typically used for practicing traverses, weight transfers, and foot and hand placements. Can be done on boulders or at the base of a rock face.
> 
> Chalk—Carbonate of magnesium, or gymnasts' chalk, used to keep a climber's hands dry for better grip.
> 
> Gym—Indoor climbing facility. Inhabited by gym rats, or climbers who spend all their time on artificial walls.
> 
> Harness—A webbing belt and leg-loop system that attaches a climber to a rope. Usually a seat harness for rock climbing. Full-body harnesses are used for rescue and for children. Chest harnesses are used with seat harnesses, usually for glacier travel.
> 
> Rappel—To descend a cliff or other height by lowering oneself on a fixed rope, with feet against the wall. Friction is placed on the rope, usually with a belay device, to keep the descent slow and controlled.
> 
> Route—The path or moves up a specific climb.
> 
> Route Setters— A routesetter is a person who designs artificial rock climbing wall routes, or problems. Also known as "setters", these professionals combine technical craft with an artistic representation of real rock climbing moves. 
> 
> Top rope—A rope that is passed through a fixed anchor at the top of a climbing wall or cliff, with each end tied to the climber and the belayer at the bottom. A top rope (with a watchful belayer) ensures that the climber is always protected from falling very far, and is thus a good way to learn to climb. "Top-roping" is the term for this type of climbing.
> 
> Climbing Difficulty Grading: https://www.rei.com/learn/expert-advice/climbing-bouldering-rating.html


End file.
